A new future?
by Task Force 233
Summary: 1919 the Russian Civil war. Humphrey is a White Army soldier fighting for a new cause that he's created. He fights for his country, family, and future. One long chapter. (We know the actual history of the war, what if it was the White Army that won the war.)


**I hope you guys are doing very good so far. This is a new idea that I've been planning out for so long, just one long chapter that I've been wanting to do for some time now and I hope that it'll be good to most of you. This took me a while for me to try and get it right. This story will be based on the events of the civil war of Russia. It won't go on how it happened, but explain a difference if it happened back then. If you don't like then don't read. I don't own the movie.**

* * *

Russia 1919

The Red and White armies are at war with one another for control of Russia. Near the banks of the great Volga River, the town of Tsaritsyn stands as Russia's most important industrial centers and the main path to Central Russia. After three previous attempts at siege, the White Army now aided by British tanks and planes finally succeeded in capturing the town, pushing the Bolsheviks out of the town, for now. These counter revolutionaries, mostly Cossacks and former Imperial forces hope to use this victory to secure Southern Russian and to hopefully launch an attack on Moscow where the Bolsheviks are and to eliminate their cause of what they did to their land of Russia. However, White Army Commander General Humphrey 'Dima' Kamarov a grey white furred wolf with ice blue eyes expects a huge assault from the Red Army to come soon and this could end the war if they cannot hold off the attack and keep hold of the Volga River.

The Red Army with support from Moscow and other parts of Russia have more popular ideology still control the central regions which means that all of the oil and grain in the Northern Caucasus are under Bolshevik control. With winter fast approaching, the Bolsheviks believed that the White Army will be too weak to hold the town for much longer and they'll be able to destroy them and unite Russia under a Communist Government. How wrong they are.

June, 1919

Tsaritsyn, Russia

Humphrey looking at the town and the damage that is left to waste. Dead bodies on both sides which meant that they have to gather all the weapons and ammo that they'll need to use to defend this town, and bury the dead. He was chosen by the Generals to lead all of the White forces under a new flag and hopefully new government. Humphrey looks at the rubble and damaged buildings. They didn't have time to celebrate the victory that they've accomplished so far. He knows that the Bolsheviks will come and attack them soon.

With no time to celebrate he calls in his Colonels and begins to tell them what must be done is to train their regiments up for the defenses that they'll be stationed at and prepare defenses on the town. With captured weapons that they've acquired. The LMGs that they got were going to be used for stationary weapons on windows of buildings that overlook the main roads leading to the Volga River.

They must reach the railroad tracks the Red Army is likely to use to drop off it's forces to begin their attack on the line of the Volga River. They must set up defenses as well by the Volga River in order to stall them long enough if they have to evacuate civilians from the town which is going to be up to the Rear Guard that'll watch the civilians who are wanting to evacuate to the Crimea Peninsula.

Humphrey heads to the Command Post that his men were in the process of making just on the harbor of the Volga River in Tsaritsyn. He needed to see the maps and the plans that he needs to prepare for this upcoming attack. He begins to explain the plan and what they must do.

Hours later Humphrey's men understand his plan and agree in his plan that he's made and they saw that this will be one of the toughest defense that they'll have against the Bolsheviks. If they get this victory on Tsaritsyn, the Red Army will suffer a humiliating defeat which could cause the end of the Bolsheviks and the end of Communism in Russia. They must get the loyalty of the people again since they are running out of time and things aren't in their favor right now.

Humphrey soon left the post and heads to his assigned cabin that he got from one of the Generals. The cabin of his a two story cabin just outside of Tsaritsyn as he his going to get some rest for now and in the next few days assist with the training of his men for the defense of the Volga River and the town so they can get the victory that they need for the people of Russia. A new flag is already being worked on for them as they are a new army no longer Imperialist but of a new and stronger force that they'll ever be which is almost done. They'll fly the flag over the town and on the Volga River to show the Bolsheviks who they really are.

Arriving to his home Humphrey enters and is greeting by none other then his wife Kate Kamarov a golden brown furred brown eyes wolf. Back during World War I in early parts of the war during 1914 the two were married in Tsaritsyn when they were just 19 years old. The two have be inseparable throughout the war and now are expecting their first child together. Kate is only two months into her pregnancy and is also being help by her sister Lily Petrov a white furred purple eyed wolf who also loves Humphrey as well. Both sisters lost their parents Winston and Eve Petrov during the invasion of the Austria-Hungary Empire at Brusilov Keep or the town of Kolomea when their parents told them to get out of the mountains and get to Tsaritsyn. The two would make it Tsaritsyn where Kate would meet Humphrey again and Lily would meet Garth Sokolov a red furred green eyed wolf. Their parents were Russian and moved to Kolomea in the mountains to have a normal life when they both were young.

Kate would fall in love with Humphrey when they were young before she left, and the two married right away in Tsaritsyn years later. Humphrey was in the Russian Army going to go into battle soon. Two years later in 1916 during the Brusilov Offensive in Galicia both Humphrey and Garth were in the same unit and attacking the enemy, however Garth was killed during the assault and he told Humphrey before he died to take care of Lilly and to copy a letter that he has for her if he didn't make out alive and send it.

Humphrey didn't break Garth's promise at all as he requested that his body to be buried at Tsaritsyn which they did. Garth died at the rank of Lieutenant. The Brusilov Offensive came to a success pushing the Habsburg forces out of Russia. After the Brusilov Offensive, Humphrey got promoted and later on got selected by the White Army leaders to be one of the commanders and General of the White Army to fight against the Bolsheviks and the Red Army. The letter he sent for Lilly took a toll on her losing someone that she loved so much and wanted to marry him when they returned. She knows that she has to let him go so that she can continue to live for him and Humphrey will take care of her no matter what happens.

With night approaching Humphrey was looking towards the town and how his men are working hard to set up the defenses and making sure that they move up to the Volga river where they must hold the attack of where the Red Army is expected to arrive in the next few months as they build up their strength in numbers along with Tanks that they've managed to capture for themselves to use for the assault on Tsaritsyn.

Looking up at the sky from the balcony and sees that stars right now with clouds rolling passed him. It may be summer but the cold weather is fast coming which means winter is fast approaching that means that the Red Army will attack before the winter sets in.

He went back inside after sometime being outside on the balcony, he heads inside and sees his wife already in bed who was already and naked waiting for him already under the covers of the blankets getting cozy and waiting on him. He starts to get out of his uniform and boots, plus his trench coat. He set his uniform on a chair in front of his bed and set the boots next to the chair and got out of his underwear as well and got into bed with his wife who cuddled up to him and she placed his hand on her belly so that he can feel their growing baby.

Kate can tell that her husband is happy but also nervous which she can tell that it has to be the upcoming attack from the Red Army. She then begins to talk to him as he gently rubs her belly. "How are you feeling right now? I can tell that you're nervous about the attack that the enemy is going to do soon. I know you're scared about not being their if our child is born. How do you feel?" He's not surprised at how she can tell how he feels since when he first left to go into battle it's been nothing but war and death for what he's seen throughout most of the first world war. He's scared alright, and afraid to die before he sees his child being born. "Afraid of not being their when our pup being born, yes. I have a lot on my mind. My Colonels have already begun to work on the defenses with my men on the town. No matter what happens I'll be there for our family even if I'm gone. It's going to be tough but I want to be there when you give birth to our pup." Humphrey said this and Kate can tell that he's not lying at all. It's going to be tough for them as He was to go out their to battle to watch and possibly fight with his men for the defense of the town.

The two soon shared a kiss and both fell asleep, they're both nervous and scared of what can occur soon in this civil war.

The first three months were just mostly recon and patrol, the Red Army did small attacks on the White forces and thought that they'll be to weak to defend the town for much longer. They think that victory is within their grasp. They don't even know what they're facing now.

For Humphrey, it got a little more shocking for him. Just two months ago he got news from Kate that Lilly is pregnant with his pups as well. Kate agreed to allow her sister the romance that she needed with Humphrey and it was a big surprise for Humphrey. Now he has two females that love him and are pregnant and are to expect to give birth in the months that come.

Two months later things were now getting more intense, however the training that the White Army are going through has given them a huge boost of motivation and moral as they are becoming more and more tougher and dangerous to face as well as more experience on what they must do to defend their people and to make sure the Red Army do not reach the harbor of Tsaritsyn. They got reports of the Red Army coming to the Volga River with a huge army coming. The defenses on Tsaritsyn are were finished three months ago and they already were working hard on the defenses outside of Tsaritsyn near the staging area where the Red Army is expected to arrive in the next few days on the Volga River. This was going be tough, but they have to win this battle in order to win the war.

The Red Army is going to launch a full scale attack on the Volga River and Tsaritsyn to destroy the White Army and they will have control of Russia and their Revolution will be victorious.

Humphrey got word from some of his men that the new flag of the White Army is complete and they'll fly it over the Volga River and Tsaritsyn. The creator of the new flag managed to make two as the new flag of Russia which flies the colors horizontal white on top, blue in the middle and, red on the bottom, it no longer shows the emblem of Imperialism on it. Humphrey spoke to his men and said that they're no longer Imperialist but a new army of Russia now known as the Russian Federation. Soon afterwards all the soldiers began to chant out and cheer for their new army that has risen from the ashes.

After the chat with his men, Humphrey sees his men with more fighting will and motivation to unite a new Russia.

November 1919

Snow on the battlefield is nothing for the White Army and the Red Army. Both sides are use to the cold weather and they can hold out for a long time. The sun is out and at least no snow storm yet, but the weather can change anytime. Humphrey watching just outside of the front lines. His men already got the defenses done just a few days before the news of the Red Army coming to the Volga River. Trenches have been set for the White Army to use for defenses and making sure to fall back when they can't hold the line. The battlefield has now been mined up with trip wires and soon are going to be set in the trenches to catch the enemy by surprise as well. Also Mk V Tanks were set behind the front lines and their orders were to be stationary Tanks and to engage infantry with machine gun fire and to make sure to destroy the captured Mk V Tanks that the Red Army are going to use for their attack, they have about eight MK V Tanks all armed and ready to go.

Machine guns also were set on the line of first trench and the gunners got orders to engage first before the infantry. First line has mostly Maxim 1905 and 1910 machine guns stationed on the first trench line with infantry riflemen and support gunners armed with Mosin-Nagants, Arisaka Type 38, or a Lewis Gun, their sidearms are either the Nagant M1895 or the Mauser C96. Mortars have been set just behind the first line of defense. With just a few hours remaining until the train arrives. Humphrey heads towards the first line where his men are on horseback and his men look to him as he speaks. "Soldiers, we are here for a reason and it's to stop the Bolsheviks from coming to conquer this town that we fought so hard to capture and we have! Now we must defend our prize from them and to ensure that we have a place to launch out an attack on Moscow to stop them with their lies on the people of Russia! They are destroying villages and towns to force our people into submission! That's there freedom of Communism! No! We will show the Bolsheviks who we really are and that we're not afraid to face them! We're the true Russian Army! The Russian Federation! URA!" His men chanted out afterwards as they are to show the Red Army how strong they really are now.

A couple of hours later, the train arrived on the Volga River and the Red Army forces started to come out of the Box cars of the train. Many Red Army soldiers then grouped up with their squads and infantries to launch their attack on the White Army. The Bolsheviks saw the defense of the White Army and believed that they have weak defenses set up, but they don't realize is that the defenses are very strong and fortified. The White Army has trained up for months and now they are ready for this huge assault that the Bolsheviks are about to do.

Just minutes later the second flag arrived to the battlefield and the Red Army saw it and most officers got their binoculars and saw something very different. The new flag that the White Army created doesn't have the Imperial Emblem at all on it just the basic colors and then the White Forces chanted out as one of the Colonel's shouted out to his men that are in his command. "Who are we!?" The soldiers shouted out. "We're Russia's new Army!" The Colonel shouted out again. "What's our new nation?!" The soldiers shouted out. "The Russian Federation!" They all chanted out as the Flag got placed on a wooden flagpole and rose over the battlefield.

The Bolsheviks heard what they said and got very confused at what this meant. They didn't know what to expect from them. However, they still thought that this new army that's been created is still not strong enough to take them on.

Humphrey watching from the back away from the combat looks on and see to the left just off the battle map before entering the cold waters of the Volga River, he sees his best snipers out their. They're all armed with Mosin-Nagants and their sidearms is the Nagant M1895 revolver. Humphrey right now is armed with a Fedorov Avtomat M1916 and as well with a Mosin-Nagant, his secondary is the Nagant M1895.

The Red Army got into position and began to drop ammo and weapons off the train boxcars onto the snowy fields for their men to use and they had a few buidling cabins to use to have them inside where they have access to it when they are running out of ammo or weapons. The White Army plans are different and for them is to take the weapons and ammo from the dead and send them back to the town so that any unarmed soldiers of theirs can use them and to stock up as well.

The Red Army began to march forward and then soon began to charge towards the trench line. Mortar teams got the signal and began to fire their rounds onto the Bolsheviks. The mortar rounds began to hit enemy targets, still they continued to charge forward. Just then the Colonel shouted for the HMGs to open fire and the gunners opened fire on the Bolsheviks killing many in seconds. Soon he ordered the Lewis gunners to open fire and the LMG gunners opened fire on the Bolsheviks. The snipers picked their targets as well.

More Red soldiers were being taken out faster then before. Soon the Bolsheviks hit the trip wires setting off the explosives taken out anyone that crosses it's path.

The first wave of assault fell after an hour long fire fight. The Bolsheviks couldn't break through, the defenses are too strong and they don't even realize it. The next wave of attack will begin soon as they are grouping up and preparing to attack again soon. The White Army have a bit of time to gather some weapons and ammo before the next assault that are close to their trench line and they sounded off on how much ammo they have remaining before they have to pull back to next phase line on the destroyed cathedral and the fishing village. Orders their are to hold them until the end of the day which they need to hold them off in the first line as long as possible before falling back.

20 minutes later the Red Army is ready to launch their second attack to try and break the defenses of the White Army. The Bolsheviks captured MK V Tanks are still hours away from reaching the Volga River. The White Army MK 5 Tanks are ready for them when they arrive. They are just waiting for their targets to come. Just then the Bolsheviks launched their second attack on the defenses, this time with more soldiers then before. The White Army ready and aiming their weapons on the charging Bolsheviks. The heavy machine gunners open fire as the mortar crew fired as well, taken out as many as they could, followed by the LMG gunners. The snipers began to engage as well.

The second attack is rendered useless as well, the Bolsheviks got close but couldn't break the defenses either all were taken out in about two hours.

Ammo is now low and the defenders sent some men to gather weapons and ammo from the dead that are near their position. Soon afterwards, the White Army began to pull back after gather the supplies that they needed and began to fall back to the next defense line on the fishing village and the destroyed cathedral. The sniper team moved to their new sniper position as well. Mortar teams pulled back to their new position, along with the Tanks.

It took them less then an hour to set up their new defense line which is more stronger then the first line. Stocked up on fresh ammo the White Army just sits down and wait for the enemy to come at them again. They have enough ammo to last them three whole days of battle before falling back to the last final line before pulling back to Tsaritsyn.

The defenses on Tsaritsyn are impenetrable for the enemy to try and get through. The town is still in ruins but the rubble gave the White Army the fortifications that they needed to use for defenses on very important key areas.

Red Army forces saw the White Army pull back and few alerted their commanders that the enemy has pulled back. They told their men not to advance yet as they are waiting for their Tanks to arrive so they can breach the next defense line.

Nearly three hours later the Red Army MK V Tanks arrive at the Volga River and got orders to move up. As the enemy tanks pushed to the second phase line they are soon meet with heavy tank fire coming towards them. The White Army Tanks saw the about five enemy tanks advancing towards them and they opened fire on them. Three of the enemy tanks got disable and were not able to advance forward the other two tanks were destroyed. The enemy armor is being torn apart very quickly as the last three tanks were destroyed. Soon the White Army Tanks pulled back towards the last defense line in so they can set up their defensive positions.

The day is coming close to an end, but the Red Army is going to launch one more attack before the darkness arrives. It's nearly impossible to attack at night with very little visibility. The White Army began to set up camp fires for the long night ahead of them to keep themselves warm through the long brutal freezing night. The White Army sees the next attack going to commence and begin to get into position for the attack.

Humphrey watching from the last line of defense near the railway and just outside of the destroyed mill. He can tell that Red Army are doing one more attack before it gets dark out. He sees his men getting into position, which mean that the enemy is coming in right now.

The Bolsheviks launched their last attack of the day since more of their reinforcements are on there way, they're expected to arrive tomorrow morning to replace the dead that they've lost so far. The snipers were already engaging targets as the hostiles were pushing up towards the second line of defense taking. Soon the heavy machine gunners opened fire as they saw the hostiles coming into view. The riflemen opened fire as well, they took out many within seconds and are obliterating the Bolsheviks third assault.

The fire fight lasted only 90 minutes as the sky grew dark the enemy couldn't break through at all. The remaining survivors of the Bolsheviks retreated back to their line since they couldn't do anything at all during the night time.

Humphrey sitting in a chair with a desk inside a tent writing a letter with a small campfire burning inside keeping him warm looks to the entrance and see one of his Captains come in and they both salute. "Report." He says and the Captain speaks. "General, our defense is a success right now the Bolsheviks are defeated for now. More forces are on their way as we speak. They're expected to arrive tomorrow morning with more men and resources. More enemy Tanks are expected as well. What are your orders for tomorrow and tonight, sir?" Humphrey looked at the letter he just finished writing to his wife letting her know what's happened so far and what's expected to happen soon. He then speaks to his Captain. "Orders right now are to watch the area and have men awake to watch the line to ensure that no enemy is trying to catch us by surprise. Rotate the men so that every one has enough sleep on them before the next day arrives. Keep the fires burning through out the night so that everyone is warm and make sure no one freezes to death. I need every single soldier for the defenses on the town and here as well. Also I will head to the front line to talk to my men. Clear?" His captain responds. "Yes, sir." Humphrey nods and speaks. "Good, it's time for some chow, go get some food right now and make sure everyone else got their share of it as well." They both salute one another and the Captain returns back to the line. Humphrey then calls in one of his messengers to deliver his letter back to his wife in Tsaritsyn. The messenger does what he's told and gets on a horse and rides off back to the town.

Soon afterwards he's getting his gear on and taking his Fedorov Avtomat 1916 and his sidearm as well. He wants to see his men so that he can congratulate them on a job well done for defending the area very well. A few minutes later Humphrey along with two of his escorts got on their horses and road towrads the Cathedral first before reaching the fishing village. He sees the camp fires that are burning as they got closer to the line and saw that his men are waiting for him.

Reaching the Cathedral Humphrey dismounts from his horse and walks towards a camp fire and soon his men huddle around and they all salute to him, he salutes back and begins to talk. "Comrades, our defenses here are holding better then I've anticipated. The enemy have taken heavy casualties and are sending in more tomorrow to attack us again. The Bolsheviks are defeated for now, excellent work, but be prepared for these devils to come again, and when they do. Send them back to hell." His men chanted out and they soon saluted to their General and he saluted back to them and soon headed towards the fishing village just to the left to talk to the remainder of his men that are defending the area. His snipers already got their orders and they are ready for tomorrow.

About an hour later Humphrey back at his tent and sets more wood in his camp fire to keep his tent warm inside which is a small wood stove that's keeping his camp sight warm for him. He takes his gear off and his trench coat and set them on the table. He then gets his boots off and gets into bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow is going to be much more tougher. He soon falls asleep and sees his past memories from the previous battles that he's fought for the Russian Empire.

Day 2

The White Army begins to get into position and see many Bolsheviks coming towards them with numbers this time, the mortar teams opened fire by launching their rounds on to the oncoming enemy who's very angry now since they couldn't break through the defenses at all yesterday. Today they believe that this day would be theirs once and for all.

The mortar shells that exploded on the battlefield took out many Bolsheviks and they're struggling to get close. The heavy machine gunners opened fire as well making it more impossible for the Red Army to get any closer. Still the enemy continues to try and push forward to attempt to break the defenses.

Reaching towards afternoon the enemy suffered too many casualties after their biggest attempt so far. This probably was the force that would've attack Tsaritsyn if they couldn't hold the Volga River.

Humphrey's men were prepare their lunch right now since the enemy hasn't launched their next attack but they expect armor to come again soon. As Humphrey looks down into the battlefield as the his men have the major advantage right now. Still supplies are low for them, but they have more back in Tsaritsyn to use when they pull back towards the town.

Tsaritsyn

Kate got the letter from one of Humphrey's messengers and she read it last night. With a big chance of victory on their favor, he told her that he has to advance towards the enemy capital in order for this war to end completely to unite Russia under one banner. If they can assault Moscow, they can expect a total victory of the Russian Federation. She looks at picture of the two of them wedded and how handsome he looks in his uniform back when they were Imperialist. She then looks at her bloated belly that carries their family and gently rubs it and speaks to their unborn pup.

She has high hopes of him coming back safely when this battle ends. Still she also know that he has to lead his men into battle for their assault later on.

Volga River

A few hours later the Red Army began their assault with more MK V Tanks with them about ten of them to be exact. The Bolsheviks are now struggling much more then before. They lost so many men from trying to take out the White Army that have defended the Volga River. Now they want to make sure that they breach this line once and for all.

The White Army sees the armor coming first, but the mortars destroyed four of the enemy tanks and damage two more forcing the enemy tanks to halt their advance as the enemy infantry continued to advance up towards the village and the cathedral. The defenders opened fire on the Bolsheviks that they can see approaching their line.

The attackers were being taken out quickly and it's costing them so much in strength and trust on their people, plus their own soldiers. The Bolsheviks can't break through no matter how hard they try.

As the evening enters the White Army are low on supplies again but they had a problem. The last line has no supplies at all since they are being transferred over towards the second line. If they have to pull back towards the town then so be it. Humphrey was told about their supplies running low for them and he knew not to panic about it since they can pull out towards their main defense in Tsaritsyn. One of his Colonel's arrived to his tent and asked about orders since they have very little supplies left. The plan is to pull back to the last line and make sure to get most of his forces back to the town and to hold of the last attack of the day before pulling out of the Volga River completely. The Colonel did what he was told and needed to explain to the defenders.

The White Army got their orders as they had to fall back to the last defense line and with no supplies on the third line they had to fall back to the town in order to restock on ammo and to wait until the Bolsheviks come to them. The MK V Tanks that are defending pulled back to the last defense line on the train tracks where they'll provide long range fire with the tank shells to try and slow down the Bolsheviks advance on their friendlies.

Tripwire HEs were set on the old line to take out as many Bolsheviks as possible that are going to pass through the old line.

It wasn't long until the defenders see the enemy coming towards them from the small ridge of the cathedral and the village as they push towards them. The Red Army close in the White Army's last line of defense but are being cut down before reaching the mill and a train wreckage.

The White Army had to hold off a little bit longer before they pull back completely to Tsaritsyn. Humphrey saw the enemy coming and was going to engage targets from the train tracks from the right of the mill. The enemy is about 200 meters and further away from his position. He went prone on the snowy ground and adjusted his iron sights for 200 meters on the Mosin Nagant. More hostile continued to try and push forward to try and break the last line.

Humphrey already took out three hostiles and is going for his fourth. He's not alone, the sniper team just arrived and is to help him out by any means necessary.

As the sun set on the battlefield the Bolsheviks failed again to break through. The White Army defended the Volga River very well taking out many Bolsheviks that try to destroy what they created. However, with no ammo remaining they are ordered to pull back to Tsaritsyn to join up with the rest of their defenders that are ready to evacuate the civilian if they lose the town to the Crimean Peninsula. Casualties on their side were minor only about 10 defenders were killed throughout this battle so far, at least no wounded, they managed to get the bodies back to the town where they are properly buried.

After the defense the White Army pull back to the rendezvous point to meet their General. They are to return to the town and defend it with their lives. The flag that flew on the Volga River has made it back as well, it'll fly over the town and the second on the harbor.

Humphrey saw his men coming towards him as they are coming to the RV point and it took them about ten minutes to reach their General and he speaks to them. "Soldiers, we've defended well, but our supplies have run out. We've lost this position, we must fall back and return to where our Revolution started and defend our town from the Bolshevik invaders that have poisoned this land. We are to defend to the last man, we do not surrender to them at all. We'll make them pay for what they've done so far. Pull back to Tsaritsyn!"

The White Army began move towards the town to join up with the rest of the other defenders, they expect one last attack to come since the Red Army has lost so much in the first three days of their attack for Tsaritsyn.

The next day they arrived at Tsaritsyn and bunked down to get as much rest as possible before the enemy comes which is expected in two days or in three days. They have no time to meet up with any loved ones at all since the enemy is coming towards them and they don't want to leave any gaps open for the enemy to strike at.

As the day progressed on Humphrey got enough sleep and went to check on the line where the main defense is at, they need to make sure that they don't reach the Cathedral of Light or else this war was for nothing.

Humphrey's scouts have given him reports of the Bolsheviks movements and when they're going arrive. The enemy is to arrive in three days to the town with what's left of their attack. They know that this is the Red Army's last attempt to take Tsaritsyn away from them. All the must do is to hold them out to the end of the day and make sure that they don't break through at all.

Three days later

After two days of blizzard weather, it is now clear but very cold. The aftermath shows it as new snow is on the battlefield. Humphrey watching just back from the front lines sees the enemy just 200 meters from the defense line. His sniper team is hiding on positions that they made which will keep them out of sight and in the shadows on specific points that will get them the shots that they need.

The Bolsheviks have no armor support since using it'll prove to be ineffective in close quarter areas. The White Army heard the whistles blow which meant the the enemy began their attack on them. The heavy machine gunners got orders to open fire first before the riflemen do. The Red Army began to rush towards them with numbers. The enemy wants blood for what they've done back at the Volga River.

The enemy entered the MG line of sight as the gunners opened fire on the killing the attackers that are in sight. Mortar shells were fired as well hitting their targets as the Red Army are being decimated before reaching their firing positions. The snipers picked their targets and engaged as well. Humphrey watching from the back sees the enemy falling fast but still they're not giving up just yet. They have to hold the position no matter what. No retreat at all.

More Bolsheviks came and still continued the charge on the White Army, still they couldn't breach the lines no matter how hard they tried to push in. Humphrey ordered some of his men that are on the second line and to join up on the front line to close any gaps and to hand off ammunition to their friendlies as well. This is the line where they will hold the enemy until the day comes to an end.

The afternoon hits and the battle hasn't subsided at all the enemy continues their attack. The plan is going exactly as Humphrey expects it to go. Soon they'll be on the attack towards Moscow and to take back what's rightfully belongs to them. Russia will unite once again not as a Communist country but a new country.

The White Army continues to get more ammo from the back lines, as they hold the attack and it's been very tiring but they're not stopping until this attack is over. The Red Army has lost so many of it's men already not just from the town but also back at the Volga River. They lost so much strength and trust in the people of Russia in just five days and it's cost them so much in resources as well for them to try and achieve total victory.

The MGs have decimated tons of infantry and so have the riflemen. This is now a matter of time for the White Army to hold off the enemy a little bit longer so that they can rest up and send out their attack when they are ready.

It's now the evening and the enemy is defeated, the Red Army retreated. The White Army cheer out in victory as they see the attackers run out of the town back to the Volga River where they are to return to Moscow to report their humiliating defeat that they just endured. Humphrey walks to the line and sees his men that are celebrating their victory. His men stop and look at him as he talks to them. "Those that would destroy Russia with there filthy and false propaganda have been defeated. Let the Revolution drown in blood and dirt. Their's now way back for them. The past is our future."

They soon chanted out as the civilians see their defenders celebrate victory as they did what they promised and is to defend the land of what that's rightfully theirs. Soon afterwards his men began to go through the dead and pick up weapons and ammo that they'll need for their attack later on.

Just outside the town Kate looks out the window of the cabin house that she and Humphrey are staying at and she sees the flag of their new nation fly over Tsaritysn and Lilly comes in and asks her what's wrong and she just tells her to look out the window and see. She does and Kates says to her sister. "The White Army have won against the Red Army just now. The town is ours now completely we should get access to oil and grains soon. The worse of this war is now over peace will soon come Lilly, I know it will." Lilly is shocked but also happy to hear what her sister just told her and the two hugged each other.

It's not long after as Humphrey arrived at the cabin house and enters the place and see both Lilly and Kate waiting for him and they are very happy to see that Humphrey is alive and well, their tails were now wagging. He's not wounded but his face fur has gotten a bit more darker due to the dirt kicking up in some spots due to mortar fire. He walks up to them and they all group hug together and can finally relax after such a serious battle that just happened.

Still, he's needed for the attack on Moscow. With winter in just a month away they have to strike soon. Humphrey knows that they can use the winter weather as an advantage for them to hit the Red Army and the Bolshevik Party in Moscow. He knows that he must leave the town and travel with his men to Moscow and end it once and for all. For now he can enjoy his time with both Kate and Lilly as they are just so happy to see him.

The next two months were the most brutal and hardest advances that the White Army does. With the oil and grain that they captured along the way They arrive at Moscow with their MK V Tanks that they use and they cause critical damage to the Bolsheviks. The people of Russia began to pledge loyalty to the White Army once again but they see that the White Army are no longer Imperialist soldiers but a new army.

The battle for Moscow ended with the White Army taking control of Russia and ending the Civil War in early January 1920. They put most Red Army leaders on trail for crimes on the killing innocent people and found them guilty and had them sentenced to death. The Bolshevik Party surrendered to the Russian Federation and swore allegiance to them. Humphrey has plans to create a special unit with the Bolshevik Party on their side which he plans to call them the Elite Red and White Guard.

The flag of the Russian Federation flies over Moscow which is the new capital of Russia.

Mid January 1920

Volgagrad

Humphrey rushes back to his house where he just got word that Kate's water just broke and he makes it to the house and up to the second floor to the master bedroom where he gently opens the door and he sees two doctors next to Kate who is breathing in and out because her contractions are already beginning. Kate who is lying down on the bed in white gown and sees Humphrey come in and smile at him as she's in pain and gestures him to come next to him and he does. He takes her hand into his and they intertwined them together as she's starting to feel pain.

It's well into the afternoon as Kate is screaming in pain as she pushed for her pup to come out. Humphrey next to her held her hand with both and had his eyes closes, she continues to squeeze hard on his hand knowing how much it hurts to give birth.

Soon after a long day Kate gave birth to twin pups a boy and a girl. She's in tears as she is happy as well as she is holding onto her daughter whose wrapped in a purple blanket while Humphrey is holding onto his son that's wrapped in green blanket. He's lying down next to her and he gently lets Kate take his son into her arms as she begins to nurse them milk from her breasts. Lilly soon came in and saw the two little bundles and is happy that her sister has a family that she's always dreamed of having with Humphrey. Humphrey looks at Lilly and sees that her belly has a swollen belly which is still growing, six months into pregnancy so far and just three months remaining until her due date in early to mid April.

The doctors checked on the two new borns and saw them both healthy and they both weighed them already. Both pups were about 8 pounds. Humphrey named his son Vasili, and his daughter Sasha. Vasili and Sasha Kamarov were their names. Vasili looks just like his father but has his mothers eyes, while Sasha looks liker her mother but has her fathers eyes. Kate is pleased and kisses her husband for the names that he chose for them. The two doctors left afterwards and Humphrey looks out the window to see the town that is still under reconstruction since the war has ended.

In early April Lilly gave birth to a boy which she named Garth Kamarov, he had pure grey fur and blue eyes. She named him in remembrance of Garth Sokolov that died in Galicia during the offensive. The new nation is underway into a new future with Humphrey the General of the entire Russian Army.

Conclusion

Had the White Army succeeded in holding Tsaritsyn, and kept control of the Volga River, access to oil and grains would have sure strengthen their forces. With fuel in their tanks and food in their stores. Perhaps their subsequent march on Moscow would have been successful and see the voluntary army put an end to the socialist revolution. Had the Reds lost Tsaritsyn, then perhaps the Red Army Commissar leader's position in the Bolsheviks ranks would not have been so favorable, and so the future of Soviet Russia would have looked very different indeed.

* * *

**And here is the end of this long chapter this took me a very long time to finish due to issues that I've been taking care of personally. But I finally got this one of my back that I've had in mind for so long. It's been hard to try and type since I got to take care of my personal matters the most but still I always find a way to write. Got to get back on my other stories that haven't been worked on for a while now so until then, I'll be back whenever I get a chance to update again. Signing off.**


End file.
